


The last reset

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, No More Resets (Undertale), Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Frisk slammed their hand onto the 'reset' button and just like that, they were surrounded in black until they opened their eyes and awoke in a bed of golden flowers, they were back at the start.''The Last Reset.'





	The last reset

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best stories.

The wind was howling as if it was mourning the death of a loved one.

the ground was covered in cold snow but it was also covered in something else, there was a pile of something on the ground that was not yet covered by the snow, it was a pile of ashes, to be more specific it looked like a pile of dust, monster dust. There was also something red, long and silky that laid beside the pile of dust.

Someone or something walked out from the bushes, that were a few centre meters away from the red silky object and the pile of monster ashes that were laying on the ground.

The 'monster's' feet which were covered with a pair of pink slippers, started to move, speaking of slippers they were also wearing black basketball shorts that were covering what appeared to be their legs and a fluffy, blue, zipped-up jacket hugged their torso.

One step at a time, two feet walked towards a certain part of the snow. The figure which was now known to be a skeleton, to be specific it was Sans, Sans the skeleton, the elder brother of Papyrus.

Sans bent down, his non-existent knees making contact with the snow, he picked up the red object, which was revealed to be Papyrus' scarf, it was also covered in dust, Papyrus' dust.

Silent sobs escaped from Sans' clenched teeth, he was feeling a mix between three emotions, one of them was anger, he was angry at the child that killed his brother, the second emotion he was feeling was sadness, that was due to his only brother, his family, his best friend no longer being with him any more. 

Now the last emotion Sans was feeling was confusion, why confusion? Well he's confused as to why the kid would kill someone as sweet, as innocent and as harmless as Papyrus, it made no sense to him.

Sans' silent sobs soon turned into loud, uncontrollable sobbing, the red, dust-stained scarf was held tightly in his arms, he didn't want to let it go.

The pile of papyrus' ashes was no longer in sight, it was hidden by the freshly fallen snow.

Sans remained in his 'mourning' state for quite awhile, no matter how many times he had gone through the same merciless route, no many how many times he had lost his brother he still wouldn't get over his brother's death so easily. He even knew that the kid would reset and maybe do a different route, hopefully a pacifist route.  
But he had no hope left, so what's the point of even trying.

About an hour later, Sans stood up, Papyrus' scarf still in his hand, his eye flickered from blue to yellow until something happened, Sans now had a loose screw, to be blunt, he's beginning to turn into a maniac, a mental case.

Quiet inaudible mumbles escaped from his teeth, his mumbles started to get louder and more audible until he balled his fists and shouted at the top of his non-existent lungs, "I'm going to kill that kid!"

Two feet stomped through the thick snow, leaving footprints that were soon to be covered up by more snow, Sans stomped through snowdin in anger, he felt hatred for the kid, hatred for Frisk.

~

Childish laughter echoed throughout the waterfalls and the area where Sans' ears were supposed to be, he shuddered in disgust, he knew who that laugh belonged to.

Sans' eye burst into flames he was more than agitated, he had the thirst for blood, Frisk's blood.

Sans was about to summon a Gaster blaster until he stopped and stared at what was in front of him, His eye sockets widened as neon blue tears formed at the corner of his eye sockets, he once again fell to his knees, "P-Papyrus.."

In front of Sans were two figures, one short one tall, the tall one was a skeleton where as the short one was a human. 

Papyrus looked at Sans in shock and disbelief, he had never seen his brother cry, "SANS ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus rushed towards Sans, picked him up and instantly wrapped his arms around Sans' torso, wrapping him into a hug.

"Papyrus...You're alive..." Sans sniffed.

"OF COURSE I AM ALIVE, AFTER ALL I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH NYEH NYEH"

Sans slowly calmed down, he didn't even realise how tightly he was hugging his kid brother.

~

Sans continued to hug Papyrus for more than 10 minutes, he refused to let him go until Frisk spoke up, they asked if they could speak with Sans privately.

Frisk surprisingly got what they wanted, they were now standing beside Sans, it was silent until Sans decided to steal the spotlight and speak, "Why didn't you kill him....?" his voice was dry and bitter.

"Because Sans." Frisk tapped the skeleton's shoulder to get his attention, Their hand hovered over the 'reset' button, "This is the last reset, from now on there will be no killing, only kindness." 

With that Frisk slammed their hand onto the 'reset' button and just like that, they were surrounded in black until they opened their eyes and awoke in a bed of golden flowers, they were back at the start.

The Last Reset.


End file.
